


Tickle My Fancy

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blatant use of movie quotes, Brian is a douchbag, Derek is a Failwolf, Infidelity, M/M, Morning After, Not between Derek/Stiles, Pining Derek, Stiles has piercings, Stiles has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally decides to get over his unhealthy infatuation with a certain amber-eyed twenty-something by going out and getting drunk at a werewolf bar.  Or so he thought.  Turns out the bar doesn't have a single wolfsbane-infused drink in the house.  Luckily, the evening isn't a total waste.</p><p>Unfortunately, said twenty-something?  He doesn't seem to understand the concept of knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle My Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

 

 

Derek looks around the interior of _Howl At The Moon_ and sighs.  He finishes off the last of his woefully non-wolfsbane-infused drink and signals the bartender, fully intending to close out his tab so that he can head home.  It’s still early, and if he’s lucky, maybe he can make it home before his favorite Chinese place stops making deliveries.

That’s the plan anyway.

Before Derek can say anything, the bartender is setting a brand new drink in front of him.  Derek quirks a brow and she smirks, tilting her head toward the end of the bar.  He turns to follow her gaze, lifting two fingers to wave at the blond lifting his glass in acknowledgment.

_Huh.  Well that’s new._

Derek lifts his glass and returns the gesture.  He takes a sip of his drink and sets the glass down carefully.  Derek’s not expecting the guy to come over, but when he shifts on his barstool, it’s to find the blue-eyed blond settling onto the seat next to him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”  Derek taps his fingertips on his glass, “Thanks for the refill.”

Blue Eyes grins and nods, “You’re welcome.”  He leans closer and reaches a hand out, “I’m Brian, by the way.”

Derek takes Brian’s hand in his and tightens his grip for a second before releasing it, “Derek.”

“So,” Brian tilts his head, chewing on his bottom lip, “I don’t want to sound like a creep or anything…”

It’s a gesture that Derek finds endearing and too much like someone else’s.  He clears his throat, deliberately pushing Stiles out of his head, “But?”

Brian flushes slightly.

The lighting in the bar is far too dim for most people to notice it, but Derek isn’t _most people_.  He hears the rush of blood as it heats the skin of Brian’s face.  Not only that; Derek also picks up on the heady scent of arousal that immediately follows.

“I was just going to say that I’ve never noticed you before.”

Derek grins, “Probably because it’s the first time I’ve been here.”  He lifts his drink and takes a sip, eyes meeting Brian’s over the lip of his glass.  Derek licks his lips, thoroughly enjoying the way Brian’s blue eyes darken as they track the movement of his tongue.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Derek nods, “I’m usually not into the whole bar scene.”  His thoughts drift back to the object of his unreciprocated affections and he shrugs, “but I needed a distraction tonight.”

Brian leans in closer, a cute little pout twists his lips, “Did you have a bad day at work?”

Derek shakes his head.  He watches Brian out of the corner of his eye and takes another sip of his drink.

“Bad break up?”

The question surprises a sarcastic laugh out of Derek, “A bad break up would require there to be someone to break up _with_.”  He shrugs again, “I guess you could say I needed to let off some steam.”  Derek turns to level the full weight of his gaze on Brian.

This time, it’s Brian that licks his lips and Derek is hard-pressed to ignore the way his own body reacts.  Brian runs a hand up Derek’s forearm, “I could help you with that,” he smiles, his fingertips curling around Derek’s biceps, “if you want.”

Derek’s lips quirk, “Yeah?”

Brian nods eagerly, “Anything you want.”

“You shouldn’t say that to me.”  Derek lifts a hand to wrap around the base of Brian’s throat, “What if I wanted to do something,” he grins and licks up the side of Brian’s neck, “dangerous?”

A breathy moan precedes Brian’s answer, “I don’t mind.”  His fingers tighten around Derek’s upper arm, groaning into his ear, “Maybe you can give me what I’ve been missing.”

Derek feels his canine lengthen and he squeezes his eyes shut, struggling for control. He slides off his barstool and presses the length of his body against Brian’s, “And just what is it that you’ve been missing, hmm?”

Brian’s eyes rake up Derek’s chest, head rolling back to expose the long line of his throat.  He licks his lips and grins,  “Take me home and find out.”

* * *

Derek snaps awake at the sound of his bedroom door creaking open.  He starts to sit up and has a second to register Stiles’ scent before he gets a face full of last night’s jeans.

“Get up, loser!  I brought bagels.  You know, you really need to start using your hamp-“

Derek leans over Brian’s naked back to see Stiles’ mouth drop open when it finally registers that Derek isn’t alone.  He slaps a hand over his eyes and backs out of the room, pulling the door shut with a muted slam.

Derek disentangles himself from the sheets and nearly falls out of bed.  He hurriedly pulls on his jeans and rushes into the living room.  A quick look around, a brief tilt of his head, and he’s crossing the apartment towards the small kitchen.  That’s where he finds Stiles.

Stiles looks up and whispers, “Oh my God, Derek.  I’m so freaking sorry!  I didn’t think you’d have company.”  He winces and waves his hands nervously, “You know what?  Never mind.  I’m gonna go.”  Stiles gestures to the drink carrier and bag on the kitchen counter, “I brought coffee and bagels.  You should take them and go impress your da-“

Derek follows Stiles’ gaze when it drifts over his right shoulder.  Sure enough, there’s Brian, wearing a pair of boxers and one of Derek’s t-shirts.  Derek gives Brian an uncomfortable smile.  This is definitely _not_ the way he intended for his morning to go.

“Wait,” Stiles blinks rapidly, eyebrows hitching up into his hairline, “you,” his face twists and he turns to look at Derek, his expression one of utter betrayal, “how could you?”

Derek jerks, “How could I _what_?”  He looks back and forth between them and frowns, “What did I do?”

It’s Brian that speaks first, “Well, this is awkward.”  At Derek’s confused look, Brian clarifies, “I’m apparently dating your ex?”

“My ex?”  Derek’s stomach drops and he turns to stare at Stiles.  He sees the misery in those brown eyes and everything snaps into place.  Derek rounds on Brian and hisses, “You’re dating Stiles?”

Brian shrugs, “Kinda?”

“Kinda?!”  Stiles gasps, mouth falling open in outrage, “I introduced you to my dad!”  He stalks forward and shoves both hands in the center of Brian’s chest, “You know what?  I hope the sex was worth it, because we’re through!”

Brian stumbles back a step, “Oh my God, Stiles,” he reaches for his arm, “don’t be such a drama queen.”

Stiles huffs, pulling out of Brian’s reach, “Drama queen?”  He wipes a hand over his face and repeats, “Drama queen?!”  Stiles darts forwards, hands clawing at Brian’s shirt.

Derek rushes to catch Stiles around the waist, lifting him up and away from his intended target.

“Get off me!”  Stiles struggles in Derek’s grip, legs kicking out in Brian’s direction.  He elbows Derek in the ribs, turning to scream in his face, “Let me go, you fucking bastard!”  Stiles rakes his nails over Derek’s forearms and hisses, “I swear to God, if you don’t get your mangy paws off me, I’ll make you sorry you ever met me!”

Derek winces, tightening his grip slightly.  He tucks his face into the joint of Stiles’ neck and shoulder to protect his face from Stiles’ hands, “Not until you calm down.”

Stiles screeches, “Calm down?”  A crazed laugh escapes him, “You fucked _my boyfriend_ and you have the nerve to tell _me_ to calm down?!”  Stiles twists, throwing his body weight to the side and gets just enough leverage to turn and bite the underside of Derek’s jaw.

Derek instantly releases his grip, and Stiles drops unceremoniously onto the tiled floor.  The apartment is suddenly too quiet; the only sound filling it is that of Stiles’ harsh breathing.  Derek’s jaw tightens and he looks up at Brian, “I think you better go.”

Brian’s eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

Stiles scoffs an indignant laugh, “I guess the sex _was_ worth it.”

Brian opens his mouth to answer.

Derek points at him in warning, “Don’t.”  Sighing tiredly, he grits out, “Just go.”  Derek waits until Brian has disappeared into his bedroom, before trying to explain, “Stiles, you have to know that-” 

“Shut up,” Stiles slowly gets to his feet, hands tugging his shirt down over his exposed stomach, “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, you freak.”

The words cut Derek to the bone, but more than anything, it’s the expression on Stiles’ face that does him in.

Stiles shakes his head, “Out of all the guys you could have brought home.”

“Stiles,” Derek rubs a hand over his face, “I didn’t know.  I swear.”

“What I don’t get is,” Stiles swallows, the sound painfully loud in the near-silent room, “How could you not?”  Stiles presses his lips together, turning at the sound of a door opening.  He watches Brian exit Derek’s bedroom, eyes tracking his movement across the room, “You wore the shirt I bought you?  Classy, Bri.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “It’s a fucking shirt, Stiles.  Get over it.”  He waves a hand down towards the shirt in question, “Did you buy it for me?  Yeah, you did.  Do I look good in it?”  Brian gives an exaggerated nod, “Hell yes, I do.”  He takes a step towards Stiles, “Did I use it to get your ex to fuck me?  No, I didn’t.”  Brian smirks, “Trust me, I didn’t need the shirt for that.”

Stiles sucks in a breath, eyes widening at Brian’s insinuation.

“Maybe if _you_ were better in bed, I wouldn’t have to fuck around.”  Brian looks Stiles up and down.  “Because Derek?  _He_ knows how to fuck.  God, the way he pinned me down and-”

“Brian,” Derek grits his teeth, “get out.  Now.”

Stiles is trying to calm his breathing when Derek’s front door slams shut.  His vision is swimming with angry tears and he only just barely notices Derek making a move towards him, “Don’t touch me!”  Stiles twists out of Derek’s reach, pointing a threatening finger at him, “You don’t have permission to touch me.  Just,” he swallows back his rage and mutters, “just don’t.”

Derek lifts his hands up in surrender, “Okay, I won’t touch you, but will you please just talk to me?”

Stiles shakes his head.  He starts for the living room, but stops, turning in a circle.  Stiles sweeps a hand over his pockets, eyes searching for something.

“What is it?”  Derek tilts his head, “Stiles, what are you looking for?”

“My keys.”  Stiles’ voice is trembling, “I need to find my keys.”

Derek frowns, “I think they’re in the kitchen.  Wait here, I’ll go get them.”  He jogs across the tiled floor and sure enough, Stiles keys are sitting in the center of the drink carrier.  Derek picks them up, thumb rubbing over the small metal keychain with the words ‘ _Have you hugged your Alpha today?’_ engraved on one side.  He turns around and nearly drops the keys.

Stiles has somehow managed to follow Derek without him realizing it.

“Here,” Derek holds the keys out, “you left them in the drink holder.”

Stiles reaches out to take them, stopping just shy of touching Derek.  His fingers curl into a fist and he drops his hand, bottom lip quivering minutely.  Stiles takes a series of shaky inhales and looks around, “I’m not bad in bed, you know.”  He shakes his head, laughing bitterly, “Brian just said that to hurt me.”

Derek grimaces, “Stiles, he had no right to say those things.”

“Nope.”  Stiles makes his way to one of the living room’s window seats.  He gives Derek a side-eyed squint, “Sure didn’t stop him from saying them, though.”

Derek takes a step and when Stiles doesn’t move away, he takes another, “I’m sorry he cheated on you.”  Derek swallows hard, “and I’m sorry I slept with him, but more than anything, I’m sorry that you found out the way you did.  It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“I got news for you, Big Guy, that ship has fucking sailed,” Stiles sniffles quietly, surreptitiously wiping at his eyes, “long time ago.”

“Stiles.”

“What, Derek?  What could you possibly have to say that can make this better?”

Derek’s face twists.  His hands ache to touch, to comfort, but he knows that right now it would be the worst thing he could do.  “If I had known who he was I never would have brought him home.  Hell, if I’d known he was _your boyfriend_ , I probably would have punched him just for hitting on me in the bar.”

Stiles snorts as he eases onto the window seat.  One hand reaches out to trace idle patterns on the glass pane beside him.  His eyes are focused on the street below, so he doesn’t see Derek’s reaction when he asks, “Since when do you go to bars?”

“Since I needed to-” Derek presses his lips together and shakes his head.  He’s not ready for that admission just yet.  “It’s been a few years,” Derek sighs heavily, “and I have a feeling it will be a _very_ long time before it happens again.”

“Why?”  Stiles glances over his shoulder, “Seems last night was a rousing success.”

“No, it wasn’t.”  Derek settles next to Stiles, taking in the look on his face, “Last night hurt you, and that was never my intent.  Last night was about-”

“Getting your dick wet.”

Derek sighs, “No, God damn it!”  He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Last night was about getting over _you_!”

“What?”

“I,” Derek leans back, his head thudding dully against the wall behind him, “In the past few months?  You’ve been so happy and it made me realize something.”  He smiles sadly, “You deserve someone who can make you smile and laugh, someone who loves the same things as you, who enjoys life as much as you do, but most importantly, you deserve someone who doesn’t destroy everything he touches.”

“Derek, what are you-“

“I love you, _so_ _much_.”  Derek shuts his eyes tight, fully aware that he’s admitting too much.  Looking at Stiles won’t help.  Derek knows this.  If he does, he’ll never finish getting the words out, “I was willing to let you go through life never knowing how I felt.”

“ _Derek_.”  Stiles’ hand comes to rest on Derek’s forearm, “Why didn’t you say anything?”  A humorless laugh is initially the only response that Stiles gets.

Derek finally opens his eyes, the beta-blue glow fading slowly, “Everything in my life turns to shit.”  His brows press together in a tiny frown, “I guess I just wanted something I couldn’t fuck up.”

Stiles levels a glare on Derek, “You mean this _isn’t_ all kinds of fucked up?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”  Derek shifts his hand, rubbing the side of this thumb over the hairs on Stiles’ arm.  “I wasn’t planning on picking someone up.  I just wanted to unwind.  Even picked what I _thought_ was a werewolf bar.”  He gives Stiles a rueful grin, “I should have come home when I realized I was wrong.  Almost did, actually.”  Derek blows out a breath, “I was signaling the bartender when-”

“When Brian happened.”

“Yeah.  I didn’t know him, and he didn’t know me.  I figured he was safe,” Derek makes a helpless gesture, one hand coming to rest on top of Stiles’ own.  “Should have known better.  I just never thought...I mean what are the odds?”  Derek’s face twists, “Seriously never thought my luck would be this god-awful.”

Stiles pouts, “Poor baby.”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t, what?”  Stiles tugs his hand out from under Derek’s, “Don’t make you feel like an asshole because you fucked my boyfriend?”  He crosses both arms over his chest and scowls, “Well, I hate to break it to you, but finding Brian in your apartment?”  Stiles clenches his teeth, blinking back fresh tears, “You could have had anyone you wanted.  _Anyone_.”

“Not true.”

Stiles laughs, “Have you seen yourself?”  He makes a vague gesture with both hands, as if to encompass the whole that is Derek Hale. “Please _do not_ tell me that, in the entire time you were at the bar, Brian was the _only one_ to approach you.”

Derek looks up, “How’d you know he-“

“Call it a hunch.”  Stiles shrugs, making a face, “Probably sent you a drink, smiled, and waited until you were taking a sip before walking over to introduce himself.”

“Yeah.”  Derek drags the word out, one eyebrow arching up, “Let me guess-“

Stiles shakes his head, “He did the same thing to me.”  A sad little laugh escapes him, “I’m such an idiot.  Here I thought he actually liked me.  That he saw me and decided I was the one, ya know?”  Stiles shifts to look out the window, voice almost inaudible in the large apartment, “Six months later, I find out the whole thing is his M.O. for getting a new piece of ass into his bed.”

Derek reaches a hand out to comfort him, “ _Stiles_.”

Stiles jerks away from Derek’s touch, “No.”  He stands up, “You don’t get to touch me.  Not now.  Not when,” Stiles swallows hard, face crumbling, “I’m feeling like all I want to do is climb in your lap and let you make it all better.”

“I don’t think I can.”  Derek turns away, eyes focusing on something outside, “I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of; things that have gotten my family killed, but this?  Seeing your face this morn-”

“I should thank you.”

Derek turns to look at Stiles, sure that his ears are playing tricks on him, “What?”

“I mean, yeah it hurts, but it’s obviously not the first time Brian’s cheated on me.  It probably wouldn’t have been the last, either.  So yeah, I should thank you.”  Stiles nods, “At least this way, he’s out of my life before I got too emotionally invested, ya know?”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do actually.”  Stiles’ lips curve in a tiny smile, “Confession time.”  He blows out a breath.  “First thing I thought when I walked into your bedroom and saw a guy’s naked back,” he holds up a hand, “granted this was before I knew it was _my_ _boyfriend’s_ naked back.”  Stiles points at Derek, “Anyway.  First thing I thought?  ‘I wish that was me.’”  Stiles ducks his head, fingers reaching up to toy with his daith piercing, “I walked in, saw a mostly naked guy in your bed, and even though I had a boyfriend at the time, I wanted it to be me.”

Derek’s eyes widen, “You’re joking.”

“Wish I was, dude.”  Stiles spreads his arms wide and blows out a noisy breath, “I’ve had this huge ass crush on you since I was in high school.”  He shoves both hands in the pockets of his jeans, “How could you not know?”

“Well, I-“

“I mean,” Stiles drops his gaze, “I thought you guys were supposed to have super sniffers.”

Derek frowns, “We do.  What does that have to do with anything?”

“The sheer number of uncomfortable boners should have been a clue!”

“Stiles!”  Derek rubs a hand over his face, “Do you have any idea how often teenagers stink of arousal?”  He pinches the bridge of his nose, “You were a teenage boy, for crying out loud!”

Stiles laughs, “Are you blushing?”

Derek looks up, “No.”

“Oh my God!  You _are_!”  Stiles steps closer, “Your cute little ears are all red.”

“They are not.”  Derek’s ears burn hotter, and he mutters, “My ears aren’t cute, shut up.”

Stiles reaches up to gently tug on the aforementioned body parts, “They kinda are.”  He nods, “Almost as adorable as your bunny teeth.”

Derek blinks, a look of utter horror settling on his face.  One hand comes up to cover his mouth.

Stiles chuckles.  “Aww,” he pouts, “is the wittle wolfy embawassed of his bunny teefees?”  Stiles eases Derek’s hand away from his mouth and smiles, “I happen to love your teefers.”

Derek’s eyes flare blue, “You do not.”  He goes completely still as Stiles wraps his arms up around Derek’s shoulders, fighting to keep from moaning at the feel of long fingers delving into the hair at the base of his skull.

Stiles nods, completely oblivious, “I do.”

“You do?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Stiles tilts his head, “Not as much as I love those, though.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrow, “What?”

Stiles pulls Derek closer, pressing their foreheads together.  He whispers, “Your eyes.”

Derek tries to pull away, “How could you possibly?”  His eyes slam shut and he shakes his head, “They’re the eyes of a murderer.”

“No they’re not.”

“If you knew why-“

Stiles rubs his cheek along Derek’s jaw, “I do know why they’re that color.  Just like I know how you got them.  It doesn’t change the fact that they’re beautiful.”  He holds Derek still when he tries to move out of his embrace, “Beautiful.  Just like the rest of you.”

Derek chokes out, “I’m not.”

“You are,” Stiles leans back to look at Derek, “and not just in the _‘Hot damn, I want to get in his pants.’_ way either.”  He smirks, “Although there is that.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles shakes Derek gently, “How long have you known me?  You should know by now that I don’t shut up.”  He scoffs, “Like _ever_.  It takes an act of Congress just to get me to-“

Derek surges forward, hands tilting Stiles’ face to get the perfect angle for the kiss.  He smiles at the small noise Stiles makes; pulling back only when breathing becomes a priority.  Stiles’ eyes are still closed, and Derek presses a small kiss on his slightly parted lips, “You okay?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Nuh uh?”

“Nope.”

 “Oh really?”

Stiles’ eyelids flutter open and he blithely states, “I just got kissed by a werewolf.”

Derek fights a smile, “You did, huh?  How’d that go?”

“Ask me in a few years.  By then, maybe the shock will have worn off.”

Derek laughs softly, “I will.”  He releases his hold on Stiles' face, hands smoothing over his shoulders and down his arms.  It takes a little bit for him to gather the courage to speak, “Please tell me I didn’t ruin everything by kissing you.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I wouldn’t say ruin.  It was a little sudden, though.”  He takes a step back and slips both hands into his back pockets, “We have a lot to talk about.”

Derek nods, “I know.”  He grimaces, “A lot of it revolves around last night, I guess?”

“Some.”  Stiles rocks back and forth, “Most of it doesn’t.”  He bounces on the balls of his feet, “I don’t want you to be my rebound guy.”

“I don’t want to be your rebound guy, either.”

“So,” Stiles drags out the word, “we take this slow?”

Slow is the last thing Derek wants, especially after all the years he’s been pining after the weirdly endearing young man standing in front of him, but he still nods, “Sure.”

“You’re okay with that?”

Derek purses his lips and admits, “No, but it’s what you want, so,” he shrugs.  “If you need time to adjust to the idea of us, then I’ll wait.”  Derek gives him a tight smile, “I’ve waited this long, right?”

Stiles mutters _‘me too’_ under his breath, “I mean.”  He puffs a harried breath, “I don’t want to screw this up.  I’ve had a lot of bad relationships.  We both have.”  Stiles holds up his hands, “No offense, but it’s true.”  He takes a breath and forges on in a rush, “I just happen to think we could be good together, great even, and I want this to work.  So, as much as I want to strip naked and jump into your bed right this second, I’m not going to.”

Derek smiles.

“I want to do this right.”  Stiles nods, “Like, nervous flirting and awkward dates.  I’m talking flowers and candy, holding hands, making out like teenagers…all that stuff.  We can work our way up to the crazy werewolf sex.  Deal?”

There’s a bemused smile on Derek’s face by the time Stiles is done, “’Crazy werewolf sex?’”

“Well yeah.”  Stiles nods, “Of course I want to have crazy werewolf sex with you!  Like, duh, dude!  Look at you!  With your arms and chest, those abs and oh my God, your ass!  Seriously, I just,” he makes an obscene noise and rolls his eyes, “I am so ready to be all up in that, but I don’t want this to be about sex.  At least, I don’t want this to be _just_ about sex, ya know?”

“Stiles.  _Stiles_ ,” Derek reaches to take Stiles’ hands in his own, “I get it.”  He smiles, “Trust me, I get it.”

Stiles chews on his bottom lip, “Yeah?”

Derek nods, “Yes.”

“Okay, good.”  Stiles rolls his tongue, the top half of the silicone piercing peeking out between his teeth momentarily, “So, you wanna go out sometime?  You know, like a date?”

Derek quirks a brow, “With you?”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, “No, with my roommate, Julio.”  He shoves at Derek’s chest, “Yes, _with me_ , you ass!”

“That depends.”

Stiles squints, “On what?”

“What’s on your tongue?”

“You mean _in_ my tongue?”  Stiles grins, ducking his head coyly, “I’m not sure if I want to show it to you.  That’s more of a,” he waffles his hand back and forth, “date five or six reveal.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“ _Derek_.”

“Stiles,” Derek ducks his head in an identical gesture, “Will you please show me what you have in your tongue?”

Stiles narrows his gaze, “Oh, you rat bastard!  You used puppy dog eyes?”  His eyes widen at the mock-innocent look that Derek pulls.  “Okay fine!  I’ll let you see it, but know this,” Stiles points a finger at Derek, “it’s getting changed to a regular barbell.”  He sniffs haughtily, “You have to work your way up to the ticklers.”

“ _What_?!”

Derek’s expression surprises a bark of laughter out of Stiles, “Trust me, Hale, you’re not ready for this.”  He sticks his tongue out, carefully catching the acrylic ball on his bottom teeth so that Derek can get a good look at the [neon green piercing](http://www.bodycandy.com/cgi-bin/item/47881).

“It’s,” Derek clears his throat, “interesting.”

Stiles grins, “You have _no idea_.”

Derek blushes, “But I’m going to find out, right?”

“Maybe,” Stiles shrugs, “eventually.  I suppose that depends on whether or not you go out with me.”

“Yes.”

Stiles eyes Derek suspiciously, “Is that a yes as in, _‘Yes, Stiles, I’ll go out with you’_ or a _‘yes, it depends on whether or not I’ll go out with you’_ yes?”

“It’s a _‘Yes, Stiles, I’ll go out with you’_ yes.”

“Yeah?”

Derek nods.

Stiles’ face splits into a huge grin, “’you wanna _date_ me.’”

Derek snorts, “Oh, shut up, before I change my mind.”

“Nuh uh!”  Stiles moves to the living room, his fingers waggling at Derek, “No take-backs!  Dinner, my place, Friday night.”  He picks up his messenger bag, slinging it over his chest before rooting around in it for a pen.  Once he finally finds one, he clicks it open and grabs Derek’s wrist.  Stiles bends over it to scrawl his number across Derek’s palm, “Here’s my number.”  He winks on the way to the door, calling out behind him as he walks out, “Call me, maybe?”

Derek is left staring after him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
